Annabella Thomas
Annabella Thomas is the younger twin sister to Estrella Molly Thomas, she is the daughter to Mary and Simon, She is the fiancee to Milton Fullerter who is a friend of her older sister, She is the step-daughter to Tiron Lahote, the step-sister to Paul, Sophie, Sabian Lahote and Alessandra Lahote. Biographical information Early life Annabella was born in Manchester England along with her older twin sister Estrella, her parents divorced when she was 7 years old after her father slept with another women at his work, when she turned 13 her sister brought over her friends from school as Annabella did not have any friends one of her sister's friends Milton would come over to her and start talking to her as she become best friends with him, when she turned 17 her mother had got a new job in forks as Annabella was dating Milton around the time as her mother was getting paper work for her new job, her father Simon had remarried to Beatrice McBride who has one son Samuel McBride with her as her ex-husband Daniel Harry Berachiah McBride III who had left her and they newborn son after he was already married to Annie Kincaid and has five children Theresa Berachiah McBride, Alan Nicholas Berachiah McBride II, Lance Gerald Berachiah McBride IV and Tabitha Norma Berachiah McBride. When her cousin Devin got married to Pauline Rebekah Anna Uley she and her older sister were met by Milton and his family as they were attending the wedding, as he came towards her, her older sister does get jealous of they relationship as she does not have a boyfriend yet but is unaware that Annabella is engaged to Milton. Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn Annabella and her family along with her fiancée Milton Fullerter move to La Push after her mother met Tiron in London after she went visit her younger sister Sally Dent and her husband Archaimbaud Preruet Dent, she met him along with her older twin sister after her mother brought him over to they home as they were getting ready to move as her mother told her that Tiron lives is La Push along with his children who did not come with him because of Tiron working abroad as well he said he belongs to a tribe. After the moved to La Push Annabella was met by tiron's children Paul, Sophie, Sabian, Alessandra and Whitney Olsen as she met them she become fast friends with Sabian who then become her best friend, she along with her older sister and her fiancee they got to met his friends Quinn Swan, Sam Uley, Alex Swan, Jared Cameron, Emily Shaw, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller, David Black, Paul Richardson, Ryker Ateara, Maximo Carter, Mahalath Pham along with Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, Cody Ball all so the his other friends she is unaware that they are Shape-shifters and the Cullen's as they are Vampires. As she is on the beach with Estrella they are met by Jackson as he is along with his two friends Julian Bird and Soren Hashimoto as he approaches them Annabella looks up at her sister as she is making eye contacted with him as he and his friend had known what went of but as for Annabella she was watching them as Estrella and Jackson started talking and so Anna made her way back to the new home they were living it. Dark Moon Annabella's mother got married to Tiron after the war as she and her family are now aware of the Shape-shifters and Vampiers Relationships Sabian Lahote Sabian is Annabella's best friend after she moved to la push along with her family and fiancee Milton, she met him after her mother begin dating his father Tiron she then was later met by his siblings as well as there girlfriends and they husbands along with his friends as they were gathering to met up at his place as they were about to hear of more stories by Billy Black who is a friend of Tiron. Before breaking dawn she was at her mother's and tiron's wedding as she was watching some of Sabian's friends came over along with they friends and families. Milton Fullerter Milton is the Fiancee of Annabella, he was in a relationship with her older sister Estrella Molly Thomas, they both met at Estrella's best friend's party as she was told by Ella that she was wanting her to come and met her friends and her boyfriend, when she got their in her older sister's car Milton was had head of her Annabella before and met her three times with out Anna knowing as he was in the same class as her at school. When Annabella was at the party he heard Ella calling him to met her younger sister as Ella then left to met up with some of her friends who were their as he and Anna watched her going to hang with her friends he begin talking to Annabella and begin to fall in love with her as he had already done before but not until he met her older sister and kept it from them both and not wanting to hurt Ella and so he had at the time to tell them both the truth at some point, He the later met her again at school as he was still attending the school they both would begin talking to each other, he would then go over to her house when Ella was not their as she would have collage and hang with her friends before he met up with her Category:Humans Category:Females